The Bliss of Ignorance: A Rose By Any Other Name
by lpsfan100
Summary: I made up the title couldn't come up with another title but if you have any thing better PM me c: Oscar asks Shellsea to help him read lines with him for a school play But it wasn't what she had in mind. ONSHOT REVIEW PLEASE


**Not even into this pairing but I'll give it a try c: Oscar/Shellsea**

**After reading Milo, Oh Milo, Where Art Thou By Greey-Eyess I did this story Hope you enjoy** c:

"Oscar, your the one that's suppose to help me not the other way around." She frowned, nibbling on the eraser of her pencil, pushing the small paperback book as far away from her as she could.

He gave her his best kicked-puppy face. "But Shellsea, I always promised to help you with your schoolwork now help me with is this any different?"

She glared at him- the puppy look was lethal on it's own. She sunk down into her chair in the back of the library... away from everyone else. She wasn't sure if that made things worse or better. "You aren't even in a theatre class. Why do you need me to help you run lines?"

"It's for a school play coming up," he said, pushing the book back at her, finding her page.

"Shakespeare?Why in the world would you want me to read Shakespeare with you?"

He shrugged, "Because it's good and Coach Salmons didn't bring enough books for any more ?" He let his hand brush against her arm, as he said, "C'mon, won't you help me?"

"You really want me to run lines from Romeo and Juliet with you?"

"Please? I really don't want to look like an idiot and my dad will kill me if I fail." That was what finally got her. When Oscar had first come to Freshwater High he and her never really interacted with each other but when got him to help tutor her they became friends and he always helped her. But he wanted to learn- and he wanted her to help. "But if you're performing this, isn't there a girl you're supposed to read with who is also in the play?"

"She got some sort of flu... that big one everyone's been freaking out about lately. So she should be back in a few days, but..."

Shellsea crossed her arms and tried to melt into her chair and disappear. "OK, and what about Angela, your girlfriend..."

He arched his eyebrow. "Umm, she has many strengths and weaknesses. Somehow I doubt her ability to follow the.. the way they talk? Old English?"

"Iambic pentameter, and Shakespeare isn't that old. It's technically still modern English."

He smiled just a little, knowing she was on the verge of giving in. "And your thoughts on Angela understanding it?"

"Point taken, where did you want to start?"

He flashed his best smile, opening up his book, taking in a deep breath,

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

The way he was looking at her. For a moment she considered telling him to say he had a career in the theatre... but then she realized it was her turn to talk, so she stuttered out,

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

He took her fin in his, giving her a smile as they both realized she had no career in the theatre awaiting her. But he kept on, as much adoration in his voice as a man in love. If she'd been one for silly romance, her stomach would've been in knots with butterflies... as it was, she did feel a little... fluttery.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" He brushed the forefinger of one fin over her cheek, and she considered telling him to stop, he didn't need the practice and she was sure to do him more harm than good. But she didn't.

She managed, "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," stuttering somewhat less but remembering what came next in the show.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;

They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

She felt her voice raise in pitch and saw him gently laugh, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

He gently cupped his fin under her chin, making her hold still:

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.

Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Her eyes went wide, but he kissed her. Shellsea vaguely wondered if there was such thing as a stage kiss... If so, Oscar didn't know what it was.

When she remembered to breathe, she choked out, "Umm," and he nudged her copy of the text, reminding her that the words were in front of her. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!

Give me my sin again." And he kissed her again, as the text indicated... and of course, that was where they were when the librarian, having been alerted about the couple kissing in the back of the library. Shellsea turned red, a but of a feat considering her skintone, but Oscar easily explained it, leading his mortified friend out of the library, and thanking her for helping him.

Once alone, Shellsea remembered Juliet's next line. You kiss by the book. Indeed, he did.

**THE END**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**I don't think Shellsea on "Fish Hooks" would let Oscar kiss her cause she hates him but its a fanfic XDD**


End file.
